Flagrante delicto
by Finkay
Summary: Flagrante delicto* - поймать с поличным. Одним вечером. Совершенно случайно.


Соавтор: **Lonnie**  
Бета: **Джулс**

* * *

Когда приходит время увольнительной, МакКой мечтает о тишине и покое. Последние несколько миссий дались ему нелегко - нервы давно на пределе, и организм вот-вот готов выставить счет, оплатить который ему наверняка не по карману.  
Море, солнце, легкий бриз - звучит заманчиво из уст механика, описывающего свои планы. Боунс согласен на душ, искусственное освещение и кровать. Кажется, что последний раз нормально выспаться удалось в прошлой жизни. И почему к вечеру он стоит в транспортерной, одетый в ставшие непривычными за время службы джинсы, с сумкой на перевес, а рядом улыбается Чехов, корректируя координаты высадки на планету, - он не понимает.  
Растрепанный и счастливый Паша, забежавший в конце его смены, сказал, что им нужно "развеяться". Как можно развеяться в баре, набитом под завязку скачущими гуманоидами, - доктор представлял плохо.

Музыка тяжелыми волнами ложится на плечи, вдавливая в пол, заползая в горло удушливым запахом духов, косметики, жара чужих тел, танца. МакКой замечает невольные попытки Чехова поймать его ладонь. Это кажется правильным в сжимающейся плотным кольцом какофонии звуков и света, где с каждым шагом растет шанс потерять энсина из виду. Но привязывать его к себе - неверный шаг. Поэтому Леонард заводит руки за спину, закладывая пальцы за жесткую кожу ремня. Паша, не найдя его ладонь, делает пару неловких взмахов, будто намеривается не то взлететь, не то не упасть. Он снова смеется и продолжает что-то рассказывать.  
- ... и они тоже были такие, как здесь...  
- Чехов, я тебя не слышу! - одергивает его МакКой. Новая мелодия с удвоенной силой рассекает барабанные перепонки, заставляя едва ли не закрыть уши. "Как я дал себя уговорить?" - не понимает он, лавируя между двух орионок, перегораживающих путь.

Никому, даже себе, МакКой еще не готов признаться, что этот мальчишка, заставляет его сердце с каждым разом делать все более изощренные акробатические этюды. Жуткая ревность разъедает его изнутри, по кусочку отщипывая от сердца с каждой разменянной улыбкой, которые Чехов так щедро раздает. И Леонард чувствует, что готов потребовать отчет за каждую, не доставшуюся ему. "Это не для меня, - думает он. - Я становлюсь ревнивым стариком, чахнущим над своим сокровищем". То, что случилось между ними несколько месяцев назад так же абсурдно, как и эта увольнительная. Однажды доктор просто устает перечить, устает повторять молодому энсину, что тому только семнадцать, и эта чушь исчезнет с возрастом. Но мальчишка упрям и настойчив, как вирус, и тогда Боунс решает идти от противного, доказать обратное, показать что у них никогда и ничего не получится.  
Впервые он рад, что допускает ошибку.

- Я возьму нам чего-нибудь, - одергивает его Павел и исчезает в толпе в глубине зала.  
«Беруши, если можно», - думает про себя МакКой, разглядывая публику.  
Звездная База или планета – отличий нет. Разноцветье гуманоидов всех форм и видов. Кажется, бар может стать площадкой для заключения мира и для разжигания войны. Собственные конфликты еще времен медицинской академии МакКой помнит плохо: свежее в памяти вынужденные походы с Кирком, который вырывал Леонарда посреди экзаменов и тянул искать приключений на задницу. Приключений он всегда находил, на все части тела. И не соврать – доктор был ему нужен. После. Боунсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как латать будущего капитана «Энтерпрайз», и тогда Кирку доставалось злорадства от доктора по полной…  
- Когда же ты успел стать таким занудой, Леонард? - качает головой МаКкой и пытается высмотреть в толпе Чехова.  
Потратив бесполезные пять минут, доктор проталкивается к бару. Еще ничего не слыша, он понимает, что-то случилось. Чехов активно жестикулирует.  
Павел открывает рот, но его перебивает баристка. Землянка, явно только-только переступившая порог совершеннолетия, улыбается Леонарду, обнажая ослепительно белые зубы, откидывая прядь блондинистых волос, и совершенно односмысленно стреляет глазками цвета изумруда.  
- Это ваш мальчик? – спрашивает она.  
- Я… - начинает Чехов, но доктор касается его руки, заставляя замолчать.  
- Мой.  
Баристка кивает и смешивает дымящиеся коктейли.  
- В следующий раз приходите сами. Понятно, что в семнадцать лет вполне можно пить. Но законы, правила. Мне не хочется налететь на штраф, - пожимает плечами она.  
- Да, конечно, - МакКою через силу удается улыбнуться.  
Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. На корабле, в увольнительной, в другом месте этой проклятой Вселенной кто-нибудь обязательно должен был сказать: «Он тебе в сыновья годится!». МакКой так долго ждал этого момента, но сейчас укол оказался абсолютно внезапным и болезненным. К счастью, он не успевает углубиться в раздумья – на стойке появляются их коктейли. Что там поназаказывал Павел, доктору не ясно, но цвет, а главное запах выпивки его неожиданно пугают. Девушка обильно украшает их бокалы зонтиками и завитушками. Особенно она колдует над напитком Чехова, который с виду получается безумным и каким-то… детским. МакКою достается нечто более классическое.  
- Спасибо, - цедит Чехов, яростно вынимая из бокала лишнюю атрибутику, и собирается отойти от стойки.  
- Посидим здесь, - произносит доктор. – Там шагнуть негде.  
На самом деле он думает, что баристка ничего хуже уже не подумает, а там, в зале, мало ли что.  
- Да, здесь спокойнее, - радостно соглашается девушка, вновь улыбается лично доктору.  
Чехов не возражает, но молчит и жадно тянет голубую жидкость, кусая трубочку. Он зол. И доктор понимает, почему. Девушка во флирте превосходит все возможные ожидания. Лепечет что-то про свою жизнь, неудавшиеся конкурсы красоты и мечты о славе, не забывая улыбаться, кивать и перемещаться за стойкой так, чтобы были видны все ее лучшие стороны. У нее огромные глаза, ухоженные ногти, на вид бархатная кожа и очень впечатляющая фигура. Она миловидна. И так явно расположена к доктору, что практически переваливается через стойку, чтобы быть ближе.  
И Боунс осознает, что она вполне могла бы стать одним из тех приключений, в которые он ввязывался вместе с Кирком.  
Могла бы. Когда-то давно.  
МакКой расслабляется. Он улыбается в ответ, рассказывает смешные медицинские байки и старается вести себя непринужденно. Он соглашается на весьма приятное дополнение к коктейлю в виде сигареты, которой угощает его баристка. Крепкий табак оставляет пряное послевкусие и доктор почти автоматически облизывает губы.  
Он не признается себе, что у всего этого есть только одна весомая причина. Чехов, которого в знак доброго отношения к доктору, девушка все время порывается потрепать по голове, уже на взводе. Леонард видит это в совершенно темных сейчас глазах энсина, взглядом которых Павел мог бы убить любого соперника мгновенно. Ревность мальчишки - почти фетиш МакКоя, который одновременно веселит и возбуждает.  
- Я уверена, что за свою жизнь вы многое повидали, - между тем, лепечет девушка.  
- Сколько лет Вы ему даете?! – не сдерживается Павел.  
- Чехов! – одергивает его доктор.  
- Она не права.  
- Ей не нужно знать лишнего, - шипит Боунс на ухо энсину, пытаясь как можно приветливее улыбаться девушке.  
- Он мне не отец, - упрямо объявляет Чехов.  
Баристка краснеет, но видимо лишь от собственной ошибки. Факт того, что привлекательный мужчина все-таки бездетный, ее радует.  
- Извините, я вовсе не хотела. Безусловно, вы …  
Чехов не дает ей закончить и тащит Леонарда от стойки, бросая девушке злое «он занят!». Доктор надеется, что она не слышит.

- Что это за цирк? – спрашивает МакКой, когда они исчезают из поля зрения девушки.  
- Это не цирк, - упрямо дует губы Чехов. – Она посчитала тебя старым!  
- Паш, - сокращенное имя когда-то давалось ему с трудом, но привычка – дело времени, - она права. Я не юнец.  
- Да, ты взрослый мужчина, но не старый, - упрямо твердит Павел.  
Он совсем близко. Музыка глушит речь, и поэтому он подвигается. Его губы около уха доктора, его рука – на его бедре.  
- Я ведь знаю, какой ты, - кричит Павел то, что хотел бы прошептать.  
И доктор накрывает его ладонь своей в сантиметрах от опасной близости.  
- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Леонард.  
- Ты знаешь, - уже полушепотом говорит Павел ему на ухо, облизывая мочку губами. – Пойдем отсюда?  
- Куда? – здравый смысл ушел, осталась логика.  
- Все равно, - бормочет Чехов.  
Логика, кажется, тоже уходит.  
Доктор готов согласиться на любую безумную авантюру, которую тот не предложил бы.  
- Павел, не стоит. Не здесь, - Боунс пытается заставить себя вспомнить, что хоть один из них должен себя вести по-взрослому. Пусть Чехов - это понятно: гормоны, музыка, алкоголь - дикая смесь. Но он уже прошел этот период и точно уверен, что может удержать себя в руках. Но должен ли? Сейчас, когда достаточно чуть-чуть наклониться и провести кончиком языка по жесткому ободку ушной раковины. Коснуться подушечкой пальца пухлых мальчишеских губ и получить легкий стон в ответ.  
И Леонард готов податься вперед, но чье-то прикосновение заставляет повернуться в диаметрально противоположную сторону.  
Плеча едва касается рука высокой мулатки. Она улыбается откровенно-завлекательно:  
- Очаровательный мужчина не составит даме компанию на танцполе?  
Доктор не танцует - это знают все. Но сегодня готов сделать исключение. Не потому что девушка прекрасна в своем, едва прикрывающим что-либо платье, и не потому, что она почти хочет его. Нет. Причина даже не в ней.  
Пальцы Паши буквально до боли впивается в его ягодицу. Он уверен, что в глубине глаз юноши уже не ревность, а неприкрытая ярость, готовая вот-вот выплеснуться. И губы до синевы сжаты в тонкую полоску. МакКой находит это зрелище завораживающим, поэтому и медлит, прежде чем вежливо отказаться.  
Инцидент исчерпан, но Чехов убирает, казалось до этого намертво вросшую в тело Леонарда, ладонь и отворачивается. Почему? Наверное, причиной все еще непонятная доктору загадочная русская душа, требующая размашистых эмоциональных жестов. Что правда - в такой толпе, на занятом ими островке метр на метр, большее, чем демонстративно отвернуться, не возможно. МакКой все-таки перегнул палку. Но как был прекрасен мальчишка в тот момент! Леонард понимает, что такая жажда вывести его из себя, заставить ревновать - не более чем желание почувствовать себя нужным. И он, как взрослый человек с богатым жизненным опытом, специалист в области медицины не должен себе потакать. Но это почти наркотик.  
МакКой прижимает к себе юношу и жадно целует тот небольшой кусочек шеи, что не скрыт под воротом рубашки. Он точно знает, что если присмотреться, то можно заметить еще свежий, не до конца зарубцевавшийся шрам. Такая маленькая, незначительная деталь заставляет его почувствовать, как где-то в груди надувается воздушный шарик, сжимая сердце и легкие.  
Не так давно Чехов решил помочь ему с инвентаризацией. Как он умудрился уронить на себя полку, мужчина не видел. Но до сих пор помнит окровавленные спину и голову энсина, без сознания лежащего в его лазарете. Впрочем, реальная угроза была не так велика, но именно тогда Боунс понял, что в его руках еще чья-то жизнь. Не абстрактная судьба пациента попавшего на стол к хирургу. Нет, такая жизнь несомненно важна, и он готов отдать свою собственную, если это потребуется. Однако, в конечном итоге, она не будет принадлежать ему. Паша, сама возможность его существования в этом мире теперь, казалось, зависят от МакКоя.  
Да, это не проще чем быть отцом семнадцатилетнего отпрыска. Отнюдь.  
Однако, вместо родственных чувств, рождается что-то другое, ему не нужно название - оно требует выхода.  
- Пошли, - мужчина толкает Павла вперед, заставляя открыть глаза и начать дышать. - А теперь налево.  
Кажется, где-то там находится весьма уединенное место на этом безумном празднике жизни. Но едва он распахивает двери, как попадает в гущу какой-то потасовки. Адреналин стремительно, как прыжок с корабля в открытый космос, разливается внутри. Этого хватает, чтобы оттолкнуть мальчишку за спину и уклониться от скользящего удара. Следом остается только захлопнуть дверь.  
Фантазия дает сбой, но желание, подстегнутое опасностью, рвется наружу, и он почти на руках относит Чехова вглубь коридора, который заполнен коробками, запасными стульями и репликаторами. Последние, судя по разорванным проводам, уже давно вышли из строя. Здесь нет ни дверей, ни занавесок, но полутьма и шум пульсирующей музыки вдалеке вполне достаточный комплект, чтобы остановиться на этом месте. Времени мало. Или много. Они не знают. Но терпеть нет сил все равно.  
Чехов не шевелится в его объятиях. Стоит смирно и ждет. МакКой, заглушая собственные инстинкты, которые кричат ему содрать с энсина одежду и грубо отыметь на полу, легко касается губ Павла. Словно нажимает спусковой крючок. И бьет отдача. Чехов впивается в его губы, ныряет пальцами под футболку доктора, прижимается ближе. Трется, вырывая у доктора стон. И МакКой не разменивается на мелочи, разворачивает парня, толкает к стене. Он слышит, как Чехов судорожно сглатывает.  
Адреналин зашкаливает.  
Рубашка с Павла летит мгновенно. Леонард прижимается сзади, целует его шею, рыжеватый пушок волос на затылке, мягкую кожу. Скользит руками по худой спине с проступающими лопатками. Целует позвонки. Чехов невнятно бормочет, бессильно тянет руки назад, то ли чтобы коснуться доктора, то ли лишь для того, чтоб переплести их пальцы. Он и сам вряд ли знает.  
- Лучше помоги мне, - просит МакКой.  
И энсин понятливо убирает руки, дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами расстегивает собственные джинсы. Сил снять их у него нет – ноги подкашиваются, и он опирается ладонями о холодную серую стену с облупленными кусками старой сиреневой краски.  
- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно дышит МакКой ему в шею.  
Павел поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать шепчущие губы доктора. И тот дарит ему поцелуй, глубокий, долгий и горький от никотина и алкоголя.  
Доктор не носит с собой смазку и впервые жалеет об этом. Но Чехову, кажется, все равно. Ему хватает увлажненных слюной пальцев, чтобы почти сползать по стене и удовлетворенно мычать. Впрочем, пальцев ему как раз не хватает. И он стонет, требуя большего. Он принимает Боунса со стоном, прогибаясь при каждом толчке доктора. Все-таки находит свободную ладонь Леонарда и переплетает их пальцы. Он сжимает их ладони до боли, чтобы освободиться от своей.  
МакКою горячо. По-иному он не может описать это чувство. Это именно жар, который невыносим и притягателен, который не растворяется, а становится сильнее. А Паша болезненно жмурится, но продолжает насаживаться на член доктора, словно лабораторная мышь, которая давит на рычаг, убивающий ее, лишь бы получить дозу эндорфинов. Доктор шепчет что-то типа «прости», но Павел мотает головой. Боль сейчас необходима так же остро как наслаждение, которое накрывает волнами. Второй ладонью МакКой ласкает юношу уверенно в такт собственным движениям.  
Павел вжимается в стену, стонет слишком громко, но нет необходимости просить его быть тише. Вокруг все еще ни души.  
Доктор не видит, но в какой-то момент из служебной двери появляется та самая блондинистая баристка. Он не видит, как она едва подхватывает поднос с чистыми бокалами, который готов упасть из ее рук. И не видит, как Чехов, заметивший случайную наблюдательницу, находит в себе силы улыбнуться ей. Глаза энсина влажно-мутные, будто он перебрал с наркотой, а улыбка совершенно блядская. Девушка спешит убраться, и тот удовлетворенно закрывает глаза.  
Доктор кончает первым, прижимаясь к Павлу теснее, и юноша тут же содрогается под его рукой. Леонард подхватывает его, утыкается лицом между лопаток. Им надо одеться и убраться отсюда к чертям собачьим. Но это кажется таким сложным.  
- Ты в порядке?  
Чехов кивает и поворачивается в руках доктора, его глаза привычно светлые и ясные, а взгляд настоящего победителя.  
МакКой хочет недоверчиво нахмуриться, не в силах объяснить подобной реакции Павла, но губы предательски расползаются в идиотской ухмылке, и этот вопрос остается «на потом». На вечер, когда они вернутся обратно на «Энтерпрайз», и он будет уже не торопясь раздевать Чехова в своей каюте, целуя худые руки и выступающую клетку ребер, бессознательно ища прощения за ту боль, что причинил ему сейчас. Или позже, уже ночью, когда заставит мальчишку умолять обо всем на свете, «о мире во всем мире», о том, чтобы этот день никогда не кончался или о том, чтобы он двигался все резче и не останавливался.

Они сбегают через черный вход, как пара набедокуривших подростков, скрывающихся от наказания. Вечерний воздух пахнет озоном и молодой листвой. А звезд настолько много, что они кажутся праздничным конфетти, которыми кто-то встречает их на выходе. Чехов облизывает слегка потрескавшиеся губы и деловито разглаживает рубашку. Доктор понимает, что как бы тот не старался, но приличного вида ей не вернуть, а вот брюки можно было бы и застегнуть. Но он молчит. Это маленькая роскошь – чувствовать себя по-хулигански юным рядом с этим мальчишкой, от которой он не намерен отказываться.  
- Домой? – уточняет Леонард и протягивает руку.  
- Хоть на край света, - смеется Чехов.


End file.
